¿Why me?
by Christal White
Summary: Me estaba preguntando por qué te habías fijado en mí... /One-shot


_"_ _ **Disclaimer:**_ __ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la famosísisima Jane Austen, solo me adjudico la historia"_

 _Se siente tan bien volver a escribir..._

 _Espero que les guste..._

* * *

 **¿Why?**

La brisa era fuerte en la ribera del río. No había mucha gente alrededor a esa hora de la tarde, probablemente la mayoría debía estar trabajando. El cielo estaba pintado de varios tonos de gris ya que en pocas horas estaba pronosticada una tormenta fuerte sobre Herthfordshire.

Elizabeth observó de reojo a Darcy, mientras saboreaba el helado de chocolate que habían comprado tres cuadras atrás.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos meses que ella estaría teniendo una cita con William Darcy, caminando románticamente en la costa, tomando un helado juntos, y paseando en un silencio agradable, se habría reído del pobre ingenuo. Fuerte.

Ahora quería reírse de sí misma en aquellos días. Había sido muy terca, sin querer admitir sus sentimientos.

Al final, luego de muchos meses de enfrentamientos, había solo una verdad en su corazón: lo amaba. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de William. Todavía seguía sorprendiéndola lo mucho que lo quería. Y daba gracias al cielo de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sin embargo, había una pregunta que seguía carcomiéndole la cabeza. ¿Que había visto él en ella?

Lizzie no tenía problemas de autoestima. No, no. Pero si era muy realista consigo misma.

No era una modelo, ni una Miss universo. Su belleza era promedio. Ni muy linda ni un patito feo. Incluso Darcy había admitido que no era lo suficientemente guapa para tentarlo, un comentario que él había pagado muy caro. Su forma de vestir (según la dulce Jane) dejaba mucho que desear, nunca se arregló el pelo y la idea de maquillarse le parecía un chiste.

En cuanto a talentos, se limitaban a la escritura. Sus habilidades culinarias eran nulas, no sabía ni planchar, ni lavar ropa, ni coser; En fin, la lista podría seguir y seguir.

Su familia era un desastre, exceptuando a Jane y su padre, con quien Darcy milagrosamente había congeniado.

Y en cuanto a actitud, ella había sido borde con él, orgullosa, hiriente, casi llegando al punto de ser una completa arpía.

Así que la pregunta era: ¿Qué había visto Darcy en ella? ¿Qué lo había enamorado?

͟ ¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita tuya?- su voz de barítono la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Lizzie volteo a verlo, y se encontró con dos ojos azul cielo mirándola con curiosidad y una pizca de preocupación. Su pelo oscuro, que se escapaba del gorro negro que ella le había comprado para navidad, estaba despeinándose por el viento, y sus labios se habían vuelto rojos por el frío y el helado. La bufanda que se había enrollado impedía verle el cuello y el comienzo de su camisa azul, la cual estaba cubierta por un abrigo oscuro y grueso. Su mano, sin guante, le dio un apretón reconfortante.

William ciertamente quitaba el aliento.

Vaciló un momento antes de contestarle. Quería decirle que nada importante, pero desde que habían comenzado su relación, ambos habían acordado ser sinceros y abiertos con el otro. Luego de las confusiones que se habían creado cuando se conocieron, no querían correr el riesgo de tener más malos entendidos.

Pero… Dios, esto iba a ser humillante.

͟ Lizzie, ¿estás bien?- él se había detenido y girado para estar frente a ella.

 _"Bien Elizabeth, ahora o nunca. Déjalo salir"._

Probó otro bocado de su helado para recobrar algo de su valentía habitual.

͟ Bueno… Me estaba preguntando por qué te habías fijado en mí.- cuando el abrió la boca para responder, ella levantó un dedo; tenía que terminar de hablar antes de perder el coraje- Sé que no soy Miss universo, mi familia es un desastre y como tu queridísima tía Catherine anuncio, mis cualidades dejan mucho que desear.

El rio entre dientes mientras reanudaba la caminata, rodeándola con su brazo.

͟ Hay muchas razones por las que me enamoré de ti Lizzie- replica él con la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Esa no era una respuesta válida, ni mucho menos. Era un cliché. Abrió la boca, pero él se inclinó y dejó un beso primero en sus labios, y luego en la comisura de los mismos.

Suspiró, él era bueno para hacerla callar.

Will se enderezó con una sonrisa de triunfo. Él lo sabía, el muy bastardo.

͟ Me enamoró que recorrieras toda la ciudad en bicicleta para ver a tu hermana, cuando se resfrió en la casa de Bingley.

Ella recordó ese momento. Había llegado hecha un desastre: sudada, agitada, despeinada, mal vestida y con barro en las zapatillas debido a los charcos que había en el camino y a los autos que la empapaban a su paso. Ella dudaba seriamente que él se hubiera enamorado en ese momento.

͟ Me enamoró que le hicieras frente a mi tía y sus estupideces.

Ella sonrió divertida. Todavía veía a la famosa Catherine de Bourgh intentando humillarla en frente de toda su familia. Por lo general era respetuosa con las personas mayores, pero nunca le había gustado la gente que pisoteaba a otros, así que había dado la bienvenida al desafío con los brazos abiertos. Y había ganado.

͟ Me enamoró que discutieras conmigo, y te mantuvieras firme en tu opinión.

Ella asintió, recordando todas las veces que había discutido "amistosamente". Él le había parecido muy rígido en sus pensamientos. Y aunque había admirado a regañadientes su tenacidad e inteligencia, no apoyaba algunas de sus opiniones. Incluso ahora que estaban juntos discutían en ocasiones. Después de todo: ¿Por qué no podía una chica pagar un helado para ambos? Estaban en el siglo XXI por el amor de Dios, y a ella le gustaba hacer cosas lindas para él tanto como a él le gustaba hacer cosas lindas para ella.

Él la detuvo, y la giró para que volvieran a estar frente a frente.

͟ Para mi eres hermosa Lizzie. Nunca dudes de eso. Adoro tu pelo y tus ojos. Tu boca y tu nariz. Tu cara y tu cuerpo. Todo de ti.

Acariciando sus mejillas, el siguió enumerando las cosas que le gustaban de ella, y Lizzie, escuchándolo hablar, se dijo que, por sus descripciones, ella bien podía ser una Miss universo después de todo.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos el concluyó.

͟ Quizás no eres una Miss Universo para el mundo. Pero para mí: eres la Miss de mi Universo.

Lizzie tembló. Dios, no quería ponerse a llorar como una nena.

Respirando profundamente ella lo abrazó, intentando mostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que él significaba para ella.

Will la apretujo un poco, sintiendo que ella lo necesitaba, y acercando sus labios al oído de ella murmuró.

͟ ¿Quieres saber lo primero que me enamoró de ti, señorita Bennet?

Ella soltó una risita. Amaba ese juego.

͟ Muero por saberlo, señor Darcy, querría usted ilustrar a esta dama.

Apartándose un poco él recogió un cabello que se había soltado de la horquilla que llevaba y la colocó detrás de su oreja.

͟ Tu sonrisa. Cuando llegaste en bicicleta a casa de Charlie, y lo miraste, sonreíste a pesar de tu preocupación por tu hermana.- Will recorrió sus labios con sus dedos- Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida Lizzie. Nunca había visto a una persona sonreír como tú lo haces.

 _"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar"_.

͟ Porque tengo dientes torcidos- intentó y falló poner algo de humor en su voz.

Él se carcajeo de todas maneras, y la volvió a abrazar. Volviendo a colocar sus labios en su oído el concluyó:

͟ Porque cada vez que sonríes, señorita Bennet, puedo ver en tus ojos, tu hermosa alma.

 _"Si voy a llorar"_ pensó Lizzie, apretujando en sus brazos al mejor hombre que alguna vez había conocido.

Quien hubiera dicho que el silencioso y tímido Darcy podría deshacer a una mujer con sus palabras.

Ambos se quedaron allí mucho tiempo, abrazándose.

͟ **Te amo Will** \- murmuró ella contra su abrigo marrón oscuro.

͟ **Te amo Lizzie, nunca lo dudes** \- susurró el contra su pelo.

* * *

 _¿No es Darcy un amor?_

 _¿No quisieran ser todas la afortunada Elizabeth?_

 _¿No debería dejar de escribir y alentarlas a dejar un review a esta historia?_

 _Saludos..._

 _Christal._


End file.
